The Gutter
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Cuando Bella le pide al hijo de su vecino limpiar sus canaletas, ¡él termina haciendo eso y muchísimo más! OS


_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **CullensTwiMistress**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **The Gutter**

 **By:** CullensTwiMistress

 **Traducción:** Rosie Rodríguez

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **The Gutter**

¡Uhg, maldito Forks! Todos los otoños pasamos por lo mismo. Todas las hojas muertas caen lejos de los árboles en el patio trasero y la siguiente primavera le tengo que pedir a mi papá que suba la escalera y saque todo el lodo de las jodidas canaletas.

Y luego él siempre me dice lo mismo:

—Así que, Bells, si tuvieras un hombre en casa no tendrías que preguntarle a tu viejo.

Claro que él diría cosas como esas, tener a una hija de veintiséis años de edad aún dependiendo de él debía ser espantoso.

Bufo mientras veo la sucia agua lodosa salir de los aleros. Las canaletas necesitan limpieza ahora que el clima es cálido y la nieve ya no está.

Es tanta mi suerte que mi padre no está aquí, sino en Florida con Mary, su nueva esposa. La jubilación debe ser genial. Dijo que regresaría para el final del verano. No le encuentro lógica, pero cada quien con su tema.

Esto sólo significa que tendré que hacer el trabajo por mí misma.

No soy la persona más coordinaba y las alturas, de hecho, son la única cosa que intento evadir a toda costa, pero viendo cómo los aleros están goteando y el lodo está saliendo a chorros, no tengo opción.

Respiro profundo y cierro mis ojos. Puedo hacer esto.

Camino hacia afuera, hacia el pequeño cobertizo en el patio trasero. Tiene todo tipo de herramientas, incluyendo la dichosa escalera.

Con otra respiración profunda, abro las chirriantes puertas dobles y miró dentro del pequeño cobertizo. Por lo general no entro a buscar muchas cosas ya que mi papá se ha tomado la tarea de hacer la mayoría de los trabajo de aire libre, incluyendo cortar la grama en el verano.

Afortunadamente, es un hermoso cálido día, si no fuese por el calendario, pensaría que era mediados de julio en lugar de mediados de junio. Tengo que limpiar las canaletas ahora porque estamos esperando una gran tormenta y no me puedo permitir pagar un nuevo techo.

Doy un paso atrás y miro la casa. He puesto la escalera contra ella pero dudo sobre escalar esa cosa tan delgada. Supongo que mi papá tiene razón, si tuviera un hombre en la casa… Nope, ni siquiera puedo terminar ese pensamiento.

Tengo suficientes amigas casadas y todas se quejan de lo mismo: tienen que decirles a sus parejas que hagan todo en la casa, incluyendo colocar papel sanitario en su lugar cuando el anterior se acaba.

Yo, por ejemplo, no necesito eso en mi vida en estos momentos.

¡Lo que necesito es un hombre de mantenimiento!

Suspirando y frunciendo mis labios, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el vecino.

Carlisle, mi vecino, casi siempre tiene a alguien que le hace las cosas en su casa. Él debe saber a quién puedo llamar para que haga esto, ¿cierto? Si no, googlearé a alguien.

—De hecho, Bella, Edward acaba de llegar de la universidad de Washington. Estoy seguro de que podría ayudar. —Carlisle sonríe y me invita a pasar.

Recuerdo a Edward un poco. Le ensené inglés en tercer año de secundaria. Él era alto, puras extremidades. No puedo recordar mucho su rostro, excepto por un grave caso de acné y lentes negros de gran montura. Era muy inteligente y también bastante tímido. No recuerdo verlo desde que se fue a la universidad el otoño pasado, conforme con Carlisle y Esme le estaba yendo maravillosamente bien en sus clases.

—Sería genial. Lo haría yo misma pero… tú sabes, ¿yo y las alturas? No nos llevábamos muy bien. —Le sonrío tímidamente a Carlisle. Me ha conocido por años y, como mi doctor, ha curado bastante mis golpes y moretones como para no discutir con mi lógica.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Déjame ir a buscarlo. Ya regreso. —Asiento mientras Carlisle se encamina hacia la cocina.

En pocos minutos, está de vuelta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Si no te molesta, Edward terminará de desayunar y te verá en un momento. Dijo que estaría feliz en ayudar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. El saber que no tendré que hacerlo yo me quita un peso de encima.

—Muchísimas gracias, Carlisle. Dile a Edward que vaya a la puerta trasera, estaré en el porche extendiendo la ropa.

Con eso, sonrío y dejo su casa. Me siento ligera y el clima está calentando mi piel mientras camino el corto sendero hacia mi patio trasero.

En la mañana me había puesto un suéter tejido sobre una ligera camisa sin mangas, pero toda las energía que había puesto en mis quehaceres, más el cálido aire, me está dando un poco de calor.

Subo los dos escalones del porche y entro en el recibidor. Me quito el suéter y lo cuelgo en un gancho en la puerta y procedo a vaciar la lavadora colocando las toallas blancas en una cesta. Luego vuelvo a llenar la lavadora con una carga de ropa oscura. Después tomo la cesta de ropa mojada y la saco.

Mi patio trasero es bastante aislado, árboles altos y arbustos rodeando el patio, concediéndome sombra y privacidad de mis vecinos. Lo había convertido en mi santuario privado, lleno de coloridas flores silvestres y un estanque Koi*. Cuando me siento y leo o le coloco nota a los trabajos en mi sillón, se siente como si estuviera en un prado. Es silencioso y hermoso. Y a la vez, estoy en mi patio trasero.

Comienzo a colgar las piezas más grandes como mis camisas blancas y unos cuantos sujetadores. Finalmente llego a las cosas más lindas, como mis tangas de volantes.

Puede que esté soltera, pero sé como mezclarme y conseguir un polvo. Prefiero a las parejas anónimas, sin rostros, sin nombres. Esos a los que no tengo que enseñar y regañar. Es más fácil para mí.

Mientras contemplo la idea de salir más tarde, escucho pasos y la puerta abrirse y cerrase.

Estoy de espaldas al sonido y mis brazos están alzados para alcanzar la cuerda.

—¿Edward? —pregunto mientras guindo mi braga color rosada con blanco punteada.

Escucho la grama ser pisada y los pasos acercándose más.

—Sí. —Una profunda voz resuena en el aire, dejándome paralizada.

El Edward que yo recuerdo tiene una voz temblorosa. Temblorosa y nerviosa. Rápidamente me volteo quedándome muda.

El hombre delante de mí es alto y ligeramente musculoso, no mucho pero la camisa con corte en V que está usando se amolda a él en todos los lugares correctos.

Puedo ver su clavícula salir del cuello de su camisa y siento la irracional necesidad de pasar mi lengua sobre ella. Es completamente inapropiado, pero casi espero que este no sea Edward para así poder saltarle encima.

Mirando con detenimiento, su rostro es angular y su mandíbula, bueno, no hay palabras… Su rostro es perfecto. Sus ligeramente partidos labios se ven suaves y atrayentes. Me pregunto cómo se sentirán sobre mi cuerpo.

Su nariz está ligeramente torcida pero le va con la apariencia. Es como si fuese perfecto porque… no lo es. Me gusta.

Sus lentes están cubriendo sus ojos, lo cual es muy malo porque estoy segura de que son tan adorables como el resto de él.

Cubro mi rostro del sol y doy un paso al frente.

—Edward, ¿eres tú?

Porque si lo es, el chico ha estado comiendo sus vegetales.

—Sí. Eh… mi papá dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algo. —Su mandíbula se abre y mis bragas se destruyen en los escasos segundos que le toma decir esas palabras.

Aclaro mi garganta. Esto no puedo pasar. Yo soy por lo menos ocho años mayor que él. ¡Fui su profesora por Dios!

Oh, las cosas que podría enseñarle…

No, esto está tan mal. Él es demasiado… hermoso para no tener una novia de su edad. ¿Qué mujer americana de sangre roja no querría una parte de eso?

Sacudo mi cabeza y, sin éxito, intento aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Así que, eh, sí. Las canaletas.

Edward se quita sus lentes y me brinda una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Traga en seco. No voy a sobrevivir el día.

—¿Qué sucede con sus canaletas, señorita Swan?

 _Nada, a excepción de mi cabeza que se vuelve loca cuando se trata de ti, Edward._

Respiro hondo pero todo lo que huelo es él. Chico y pino con algo de especias que no puedo adivinar qué es. Esto no puede ser bueno.

—Las canaletas están llenas de hojas y escombros.

—Oh, ¿es esa la razón por la cual la escalera está afuera? —pregunta y sonríe abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes.

Mis ojos caen en su cabello alborotado color oxido y siento mis bragas mojarse al pensar en que se vería como un nido en mi entrepierna mientras pone su lengua en un buen uso.

Tengo problemas.

Estoy en un deslumbramiento de lujuria por lo que parece horas hasta que él se mueve incómodo. Pobre chico, finalmente me he vuelto loca y lo he follado con la mirada.

—Sí, sí. Escalera… afuera. —Muevo mi mano quitándole importancia mientras un sonrojo se aloja en las mejillas de Edward. Debería sentirme mal, pero no.

Usaré mi tiempo libre en una buena causa.

 _Dios, por favor, haz que las baterías aparezcan en mi gaveta porque quiero sacar el vibrador para poder masturbarme adecuadamente con pensamiento_ _s_ _de un adolescente limpiando mis canaletas. ¿De acuerdo? Gracias, adiós._

Froto mis manos en mi rostro y suspiro cuando él se gira y sale de mi patio trasero por la verja. Me siento un poco incómoda porque él tuvo que presenciar ese lapso momentáneo de pérdida de juicio.

Es un chico de dieciocho años. Hombre. Chico… es un chico. No, espera, con dieciocho es un hombre.

Estoy bien, no soy una robacunas. Todavía.

Joder.

Mordisqueo mi labio y muerdo mi cutícula. Es asqueroso pero lo hago cuando me pongo nerviosa. En estos momentos estoy nerviosa.

Y cachonda.

Aww, a la mierda.

Termino de colgar mi ropa en la cuerda y corro a la casa.

Logro abrir un hueco en el suelo de mi sala de estar al caminar de un lado al otro por cinco minutos, fisgoneando por la ventana.

Ahora lo estoy acosando. Patético.

Todo lo que puedo ver desde mi posición estratégica es un poco de la escalera y sus piernas. Me muevo un poco hacia la esquina de la ventana y obtengo un vistazo de su tonificado abdomen cuando sus brazos están en frente de él y su camisa se ha subido.

Sus pantalones cuelgan de sus caderas esbeltas y puedo ver la cinta elástica de sus… negros bóxers sobresaliendo.

Lamo mis labios y me pongo de puntillas para observar mejor.

Sigo el pequeño rastro de vello de su camino feliz y jadeo cuando desaparece en sus bóxers.

Golpeo mi cabeza contra la ventana y siseo cuando el dolor se propaga en mi cabeza.

—Mierda, tengo que parar con esto. ¡Tiene dieciocho! —me digo a mí misma cuando me encamino hacia mi habitación para hacer que ese vibrador viva.

Luego de recorrer rigurosamente toda la casa en busca de baterías, decidido tomar el camino del bien y olvidarme del temblor entre mis piernas. Además, tengo cosas por hacer, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Saco la ropa limpia de la lavadora y la llevo afuera. Reviso las que ya han estado colgadas por casi una hora y me doy cuenta de que aún no están secas. Suspirando, tomo la ropa mojada y procedo a colgarla con la ropa blanca.

Cuando estoy colgando la última de las camisas, Edward aparece por la esquina de la casa con la escalera en sus manos. Está un poco sucio, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme jadear y cubrirlo con una tos.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Se me ocurre que el pobre chico ha estado trabajando duro en mis canaletas.

—Sí, por favor —dice con una sonrisa tímida.

Asiento.

—Tomate un descanso. Iré a la casa y haré un poco de limonada.

—¿Pu-Puedo usar su baño? —pregunta, su voz apenas un susurro. Es tan lindo.

—Sí, adelante, termino y entro.

Edward entra a la casa mientras termino de colgar la ropa.

Paso la puerta del baño de camino a la cocina y pienso en lo que está haciendo adentro.

Decido que no necesito saber. Al menos que se esté masturbando. Entonces me gustaría observar. Y participar. Tal vez. Definitivamente.

Arg…

Saco dos vasos de vidrio y el colador del refrigerador. Colocando todo en una bandeja, decido colocar unos bocadillos. Saco el contener de las fresas de la nevera, las lavo y las coloco en una taza sobre la bandeja.

Para cuando estoy lista, Edward ya está de vuelta en el patio. Muy poco tiempo para interacción dentro de la casa.

Tomo la bandeja y me encamino a mi pequeño oasis, sin tropezar y sin que nada se caiga de la bandeja. Un gran logro, si me permiten decirlo.

—Hola, traje unos bocadillos. —Sonrío. No sé por qué hago esto, pero está sentado en mi sillón y mi vista es… excelente.

—Oh, wow, gracias. —Edward se endereza y hace un ademán de levantarse.

Lamo mis labios y lanzo la cautela al viento.

Tiene dieciocho y es completamente legal.

—Hazte un lado, la silla es lo suficientemente grande. —Sonrío y puede que haya batido mis pestañas una o dos veces. Tal vez.

De acuerdo, estoy coqueteando con él.

Edward hace lo que le digo y se arrima un poco, dejando un pequeño espacio para que yo me siente.

Coloco la bandeja en la mesa a un lado de la silla y tomo asiento. Puedo sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Edward irradiar en mi dirección y estoy bastante consciente de la ajustada camisa sin mangas que estoy usando. Dios sabe que mis pezones han estado apuntando en su dirección desde la primera vez que posé mis ojos en el chico lindo.

Me giro un poco hacia él y le entrego el vaso.

—Así que, ¿estaban llenas las canaletas? —Sonrío y hago educada conversación mientras vierto limonada en su vaso.

—Sí, aunque he visto peores —dice y toma un sorbo.

Veo con fascinante atención cuando alza su cabeza y traga mi jugo. Su manzana de Adam se mueve con cada trago y pequeñas gotas de limonada caen de las esquinas de su boca.

La escena es pecadora, sacada de mis sucias fantasías.

—Tienes un poco de… —Señalo su barbilla cuando coloca su vaso vacío en su regazo.

Sin pensarlo, deslizo mi pulgar sobre la gota de humedad en la esquina de su boca y recojo el líquido antes de meter el dedo mojado en mi boca.

Edward mira fijamente mi mano con la boca abierta, traga audiblemente y lame sus labios.

Nunca he querido ser con tantas ganas un vaso de limonado en toda mi vida.

—¿Quieres fresas? —le pregunto entrecortadamente mientras el aire entre nosotros cambia.

—Sí, señorita Swan.

Sonrío ligeramente.

—Dime Bella.

Sonríe.

—Bella.

Un temblor sube por mi columna, alojándose en mi centro cuando mi nombre se desliza por su lengua.

—Joder… —Jadeo un poco cuando cojo una fresa. Me volteo hacia Edward, ofreciéndosela—. Abre.

Llevo la fresa a sus labios y él abre su boca para mí, probándola con su lengua y chupando un poco antes de morderla.

La. Cosa. Más. Sexi. Jamás.

Sacudo mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y mis ojos caen en el frente de sus pantalones. El bulto allí me hacer querer hacerle malas, malas cosas.

—¿Tienes una novia en la universidad? —pregunto, porque si no tiene ¡que comience el juego!

—No tengo tiempo para chicas —me dice tímidamente.

Mis ojos estudian su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No tuve citas cuando estuve aquí y no sé cómo comenzar. Además, estoy ocupado.

—Pero, mírate. Seguramente hay chicas que te han invitado a salir. —Frunzo el ceño, es decir, ¡en serio!

Edward respira hondo.

—Sí, pero yo simplemente… no pude.

Coloco mis manos en sus muslos.

—¿No pudiste qué? —Mirando al bulto, sé que se le puede parar, así que obviamente ese no es el problema.

—Soy virgen. Demonios, nunca siquiera he besado a una chica. Eso es como socialmente inaceptable en la universidad. No quise ser ridiculizado. Tuve suficiente de eso aquí —dice en un solo respiro y desvía su mirada de la mía.

Aprieto sus muslos fuertemente.

—Oye, mírame.

Él cierra sus ojos y deja escapar el aire.

—Estoy tan avergonzado.

—No lo estés. Te ayudaré —digo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Pero luego, el peso de mis palabras se viene abajo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decirle, que lo ayudaría con su… situación.

—Es decir, sólo si quiera mi ayuda. —Me recuesto en el sillón—. No puedo creer que me acabo de ofrecer a uno de mis estudiantes.

—Ex estudiante, señorita Swan —me dice con una sonrisa.

Le respondo su sonrisa torcida con una de las mías.

—¿Estás seguro?

Lame sus labios y se inclina hacia delante, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Creo que te puedo seguir.

Cierro la distancia entre nosotros y beso la esquina de su boca ligeramente, acostumbrarse a mi toque es la primera cosa que necesito enseñarle. Él está ansioso, aunque es bueno para él, no lo llevará a ningún lado con las chicas.

Sin embargo, es tan jodidamente hermoso, que probablemente no importaría.

El rostro de Edward está tenso y paralizado mientras beso la otra esquina de su boca. No se está relajando en lo mas mínimo y creo que puede que haya dejado de respirar.

—Relájate —digo entre pequeños castos besos en sus mejillas, nariz y mentón.

Sus manos agarran mi cintura fuertemente cuando se relaja un poco. Sabiendo que ya está más tranquilo, beso su boca por completo, saboreando la suavidad y el grosor de sus labios.

Agarra el hilo rápidamente y comienza a mover sus labios con los míos. Tomo su labio inferior en mi boca y succiono un poco mientras el imita el movimiento con mi labio superior. Gimo ante la sensación, es tan natural.

Mis manos encuentran su lugar en su cabello, manteniendo su rostro justo donde lo quiero. No sé irá a ningún lado y tampoco quiero que se vaya.

Paso mi lengua sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso el cual me concede con gusto, encontrando mi lengua con la suya. Nuestros movimientos son lentos y sensuales mientras nuestras lenguas bailan juntas lánguidamente.

Me alejo un poco, necesitando tomar un poco de aire.

—Joder, ese es el mejor beso que he tenido en años —digo, jadeando.

Luego me pongo a ahorcadas en su regazo y me restriego ligeramente en el siempre presente bulto, ganándome un siseo.

—Podemos encargarnos de eso si quieres —le digo mientras me inclino para besarlo otra vez.

Las manos de Edward bajan a mis caderas. Sus dedos enterrados en mis costados mientras me deslizo y restriego contra él desesperada por algo de liberación.

Edward gime y alza sus caderas mientras yo me giro y restriego contra él.

Dejo una hilera de besos hasta su barbilla y llevo mis manos al dobladillo de su camisa. Jalo de ella y la saco por la cabeza de Edward.

Ninguna palabra es intercambiada cuando hace lo mismo conmigo, sólo que ahora estoy completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba ya que había optado por ponerme una de esas camisas con sujetador incorporado.

Edward mira fijamente mis senos y lame sus labios.

—Los puedes tocar —aseguro, asintiéndole. Necesito que me toque.

Edward sube sus dos manos y acuna mis senos y roza sus pulgares sobre mis endurecidos pezones ganándose un gemido de mi parte.

Estoy tan mojada por él que ni siquiera es gracioso.

—Mierda —gruño y me restriego contra él más rápido, girando mis caderas para una mejor fricción.

—Mierda, Bella, amo tus tetas —dice antes de meter un pezón en su boca.

Saboreo la sensación de sus labios moviéndose sobre ambos pechos, dándole a cada uno la misma atención mientras su bulto se presionaba contra mi vagina y aliviaba algo de mi dolor. No es suficiente pero sé que puedo hacerme cargo de eso después.

Masajeo su cabello y guio su rostro hacia mi pecho. Esta es la cosa más erótica que he hecho.

—Te deseo tanto, Bella. Quiero estar dentro de ti —dice entre besos y lame mi piel.

—Oh, mierda, Edward. También quiero eso. —Me quito de su regazo y desabrocho mis pantalones. Los bajo hasta mis pies en conjunto con mi ropa interior y me paro enfrente de él.

No puedo contenerme, él es la fantasía hecha realidad.

Su rápida respiración es suficiente indicio de que está tan excitado como yo. Sé que acabará rápido, pero lo deseo tanto. No me importa.

Me arrodillo entre sus piernas a los pies del sillón y gateo hasta él. Luego desabotono su pantalón mientras él alza su trasero para ayudarme a sacárselo. Retrocedo, llevando su pantalón y ropa interior conmigo.

Cuando alzo la mirada, obtengo un vistazo de su verga apuntando orgullosamente hacia su estómago. Es perfecta, no demasiado grande y no demasiado pequeña. Gruesa y… sí, perfecta.

Gateo de vuelta al sillón y me subo sobre sus muslos, su polla entre nosotros. Puedo sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre su dura verga. Toma todo mi fuerza de voluntad no montarlo justo allí.

—Mmm, tan bien —gimo cuando retoma su actividad en mis pezones.

Tomo una de sus manos entre las mías y le guío hacia mi resbaladizo coño. Mientras su otra mano se desliza por mi cuello y atrae mi rostro al suyo para un abrasador beso.

Los agiles dedos de Edward hacen un rápido trabajo de deslizarse entre mis pliegues, tanteando mi entrada ligeramente y luego haciendo círculos en mi clítoris.

—Edward, ¿has estado viendo porno? —pregunto mientras beso su boca, su cuello y su hombro.

—Por años —responde entre besos.

—Mierda —siseó cuando mete dos dedos en mí, golpeando ese suave punto perfectamente mientras su dedo pulgar trabaja en mi clítoris. Para un nervioso virgen, lo está haciendo mejor de lo que había tenido en años.

Me restriego contra su mano y jadeo en su cuello cuando siento el creciente orgasmo hacer maravillas en mi cuerpo.

Edward mantiene sus dedos trabajando en mi coño y mis tetas cuando envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su polla. Estoy dudosa en mis acciones debido a que no quiero que acabe antes de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Estoy… cerca… Edward —digo y me corro, montando su mano y apretando sus dedos—. Tan bueno… —Respiro en su cuello y veo mi mano mientras la muevo sobre su polla, masturbándolo.

—Tengo condones en mi bolsillo —ofrece Edward.

—Me inyecto y estoy limpia —es mi respuesta.

Edward lleva sus manos a mi trasero y me alza ligeramente mientras guio su polla a través de mis pliegues, recolectando la humedad antes de deslizarme sobre él.

No me muevo mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbra a él.

—Mierda, eso se siente tan bien. No voy a durar mucho, hermosa —dice Edward apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Está bien. Ya tuve el mío. Ahora puedes tener el tuyo —le digo, girando mis caderas un poco.

Edward se recuesta en el sillón mientras que yo me inclino hacia adelante y lo beso. Nuestras bocas se mantienen conectadas mientras alzo mis caderas y suavemente me deslizo de nuevo sobre él.

Edward gruñe y maldice mientras marca un ritmo con sus manos en mis caderas.

Con mi clítoris rozando contra su hueso púbico con cada embestida, siento mi orgasmo construirse rápidamente y aumento el ritmo para alcanzar mi propia liberación.

—Tan bueno, Edward. ¿Estás cerca? —No puedo creer que haya durado tanto tiempo y ni mencionar el que haya podido tener un segundo orgasmo.

—Sí, nena. Tan cerca… joder —dice cuando sus movimientos se vuelven frenéticos.

El choque de piel contra piel junto a pájaros cantando podía ser escuchado en el aire. Sólo esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran en el patio.

El pensamiento no me detuvo de montarlo y caer por el precipicio por un segundo orgasmo mientras Edward rugía.

—Bella, me voy a correr… Dios… Increíble.

Edward me sostiene cerca de su pecho mientras ambos bajamos de nuestro éxtasis. Nuestra respiración laboriosa y nuestros cuerpos brillando con sudor.

—No puedo creer que acabo de tener sexo con mi vecino de dieciocho años. Al aire libre. A mitad del día —digo cuando me quito de encima de él y me siento sobre su regazo.

—Estaba destinado a pasar. Siempre fuiste sexy, señorita Swan —dice Edward, besando mi hombro.

Alzo mi mirada hacia él, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Yo, eh, tenía una especie de enamoramiento contigo —me dice, dejándome muda.

—Wow. Bueno, supongo que perder tu virginidad conmigo fue un sueño hecho realidad, ¿eh? —Le sonrío flojamente. No puedo encontrar en mí las ganas de discutir o sentirme aterrada. Sucedió y fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en un largo tiempo.

Lo cual dice mucho de la calidad del hombre por el cual me siento atraída.

—De hecho, sí, lo fue. Me gustaría que pasara otra vez… ¿Si quieres? —dice y me sostiene más fuerte.

Me relajo contra él.

—Necesitas terminar de limpiar mis canaletas primero.

—Es un trato, señorita Swan. —Me sonríe torcidamente y no discuto sobre cómo me llama, es más o menos sexy.

Luego de que nos vestimos no le toma mucho termina de limpiar las canaletas, sólo que esta vez, lo hace sin camisa y puedo admirarlo.

¡Maravilloso!

* * *

 _*Estanque Koi: es un estanque ornamental que se utiliza para alojar peces Koi, por lo general como parte de una parquización o jardín._


End file.
